The End of Damien
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Sometimes the dead don't stay dead. When an old enemy calls the GaroLiner Hunters and ChronoLiner Riders for help, they are recruited into a rescue mission as well as end up in a fight to the finish with another thought to be dead enemy.
1. Asking for Assistance

Neko was in the dining car and sipping a cup of tea while enjoying a large breakfast composed of French toast, waffles and pancakes covered in maple syrup. Business had been quite slow. So far only B-Class bounties and lower were available. No A or S-Classes but that was probably a good thing. Shiori was cleaning the counter as Neko watched the gynoid do her work. Despite being a robot, it was sometimes hard to tell that Shiori was one from appearance alone.

Kenzaki, Kumiko and the GaroLiner's Imagin were all still asleep and it allowed Neko to have some peace before the chaos began. Buraki and Raion were the loudest, which would cause Okami to yell at them and then Byakko would scold Buraki for being a pervert, then Kumiko would try to shut them up. Kenzaki was actually among the quietest on the Liner, as he preferred it to be calm, rather than chaotic, though it was always more of the latter than the former.

She and Kenzaki had officially become an item since their first date but sometimes she wondered if she was worthy of his love. She remembered clearly how his family and world had been destroyed by her hands. Despite being assured that it was all the Living Gate's fault, she could still smell the blood from that time.

Neko looked out through one of the narrow windows at the Sands of Time. The sky, as always, was a beautiful rainbow color and the golden sand was s sight to see in the morning. Nothing could mar its beauty…then she saw IT! It was a hideous black train with a skeletal face and horns, dragging along passenger cars that were as pitch black and covered in red eyes. Neko's eyes widened in horror as she saw it chug alongside the GaroLiner.

She dropped her cup and it crashed onto the floor shattering into pieces. Shiori looked over, surprised and worried as Neko told her, "Shiori, press the alarm, NOW." Neko looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

Shiori saluted, "Hai!" and pressed the alarm button, which woke up the rest of the crew.

Neko looked at the hideous train and said, "It can't be…the HorrorLiner…"

Kenzaki, Kumiko and the rest of the GaroLiner crew were scrambling into the dining car quickly as soon as when they heard the blaring of the alarm.

"Dudes, where's the fire!?" Raion questioned.

"This better be good," growled Okami. He didn't like being shocked awake like this. It didn't do well for his already foul mood.

Neko pointed to the windows and said, "Take a look outside." They all did and Kenzaki's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?' the GaroLiner's owner and Rider asked rhetorically.

"It's the HorrorLiner," Neko confirmed. "I can NEVER forget that train." The corrupted time train brought back horrible memories, often involving the memories of feeding it human flesh, bones and blood to use as fuel.

"But we destroyed it!" shouted Kenzaki, eyes narrowed. "Well, whatever the reason, we'll just blast it apart like we did the last time!" He hated seeing Neko looking so scared, so he was willing to do anything to get rid of what was causing it. "I'm headed for the cockpit." He walked over and stepped upon the teleportation tile, which took him straight to the cockpit. He got on the bike and the monitor showed him his target. Wearing a feral grin, Kenzaki said, "So long, you big pile scrap."

Suddenly, in the corner of the monitor, appeared a face. It was a woman with long black hair and wearing a steel hockey mask to hide her visage. "_I wouldn't do that if I were you._"

That voice. He recognized it. It was a dark parody of the voice belonging to the woman he loved. It was the voice he heard laughing as he watched his family being slaughtered before his eyes. It was the voice of a heartless demon.

"Kat!?" Kenzaki shouted.

"_Close, but no cigar_," the person on the screen responded. "_I'm not her, nor am I your girlfriend. I was the thing inside them that was influencing their every action_."

Kenzaki growled. "The Living Gate."

"_Bingo, Kenny!_" the 'Living Gate' said, amused. "_But, for the sake of it, just call me Katherine._"

"I should call you 'monster'!" Kenzaki snapped.

"_Flattery will get you nowhere, Kenny_," Katherine retorted. "_But thanks for the compliment._"

Hearing her voice was making his blood boil and rage rise. "Enough! Give me one good reason not to blow you off the tracks?"

Katherine looked thoughtful, though the eyeholes of her mask only showed darkness. She sighed, "_Well, if you must know…I'm here…to…_" She was struggling with her words.

Neko teleported into the cockpit and said, "Ken-kun, what's taking so long?"

"_Well, long time no see_," Katherine greeted, smirking under her mask. "_It's_ _the good half of my original host._"

Neko gasped when she heard the voice and stared at the monitor. "No…it's impossible! You're supposed to be dead! Dead and gone!"

"Neko, get back to the dining car," Kenzaki commanded. "I'll handle this."

"_Aw, but I wanted to have a happy reunion_," Katherine said in mock disappointment. "_And, well, weren't you dead?_" Neko remained silent. "_What? Cat got your tongue?_" she joked.

"How…how are you still…?" Neko questioned.

"_Alive? Existing?_" Katherine finished. "_Well, when you're an entity of pure evil, death isn't an end. It's a new beginning. That and I still had a few lives left. You just destroyed the body I inhabited which ended my plans prematurely_."

"But there was nothing left," Neko said, still shocked.

"_Nothing as far as you know_," Katherine replied. "_But well here I am. It took a while really for me to pull myself together and I was surprised when I got myself my own body. I don't need a host anymore. I don't know what brought me back but I guess I had a really strong will to live._"

Neko fell silent.

"Neko, let me blow her away," Kenzaki urged. "You don't have to listen to this bullshit anymore."

"Ken-kun, she must have a reason for contacting us," Neko said. "Because if it was me, I would've done the same thing. I wouldn't risk myself contacting my worst enemies unless I had a really good reason."

"_Seems we still have some things in common_," Katherine purred.

"Don't push it, psycho bitch! We don't want to hear it!" Kenzaki was prepared to activate the GaroLiner's weapon systems.

"_If you activate your weapons then I'll activate mine and knowing me I got a lot of hungry passengers waiting in my train. So, let's do ourselves a favor and not resort to shooting just yet. Control that itchy trigger finger of yours, Kenny_."

"Fine," Kenzaki said. "What do you want?"

"_Remember Damien?_" Katherine asked and Neko shuddered. "_Yeah, that's what I thought. That bastard took something from me and I want it back._"

"Damien's dead. Warren killed him," Kenzaki dismissed.

"_Wraith just destroyed the body but Damien has a habit of coming back, kinda like me. He's back in his world and raping his slave girls gleefully_," Katherine said with contempt and disdain.

"So, what do you want from us?" Kenzaki asked.

"_I need your help, as well as help from the ChronoLiner Riders. I want revenge and I want my Rosalinda back_," said Katherine.

"Rosalinda?" both Kenzaki and Neko repeated.

"_She's a slave girl Damien gave me as a little gift, if you remember_," Katherine said, eyes on Neko. "_Come on, you remember, right?"_

"She…she died," Neko said, recalling the event. She'd cried for Rosalinda.

"_She did, and Damien brought her back. She was mine and Damien took her away from me_," Katherine snarled. She hated this, asking her enemies for help, but she needed an army to take him on.

Kenzaki snorted, "You expect us to trust a word you say?"

"_Please…I need her back_."

Neko blinked. Was that desperation in Katherine's voice? Did she truly want Rosalinda back? This could be a trick but as she stared into those dark eyes, she knew Katherine was being sincere, at least this time. There was no telling what was going on in that mind of hers.

"Ken-kun, I think she's serious," said Neko.

Kenzaki gaped at her, "YOU WHAT!?"

"Ken-kun, she really loves Rosalinda."

"How the hell do you know that!?"

"Call it gut instinct. I think we can trust her word on this." Kenzaki grumbled. "Ken-kun."

"Fine, I'll do it for you, but don't expect me to be all chummy with her."

"_I don't expect you to. I just need some capable warriors to back me up_," responded Katherine.

* * *

Rosalinda was strapped to a wall, stripped naked, and had many welts from the whippings and dried candle wax on certain spots on her body. Damien hovered over her, licking his lips. "My dear Rosalinda, you have certainly grown a spine with Katherine as your mistress. A rare lapse in judgement on my part. I have tried for some time to break you, to make you beg me to take your body, yet you refuse. No matter…" Damien trailed off. The door opened and Nami walked in, leading in five other girls by leashes. All six of the women were naked.

Now, as far you (the readers) know, Nami had once been one of Occultus Orphenoch generals. She was known as the Lobster Orphenoch. After Occultus' defeat, however, she became a stripper/prostitute to make ends meet. Of course, she still had a habit of killing her clients after giving them a night of great sex. At least they died happy, huh? Katherine had recruited her and made her one of her Lords of Sin, the Lord of Lust to be precise and it was in that time that she met Damien. The two bonded, finding kindred spirits. Now, to say they fell in love would be a stretch but maybe there was love between them. They loved to torture their victims. They enjoyed causing pain and they enjoyed carnal pleasure. They also enjoyed good old fashion BDSM.

After Damien's defeat at the hands of Warren during the mass Horror invasion, he'd collected Nami and brought her to his realm. Not only did he get rid of the Horror Seed Katherine had implanted in her; he'd also purged her of her Orphenoch DNA. Despite losing her Orphenoch form, she still retained her abilities, as in the invulnerable skin and her rapier. He even gave her a fraction of his power, which easily returned with time. She thus became his queen and she loved every second of it.

"My dears, I believe it is time that we break the girl's spirit. Do what you will to her, but there are three limitations, no penetration, no killing, and she is not allowed release. Other than that, her body is yours to use as you wish, so enjoy."

"Thank you for this gift, Master," said the five girls.

"Oh yes, this will be most enjoyable," smiled Nami.

Rosalinda narrowed her eyes at them, challenging them. No one would break her. Her mistress would come and free her. She knew it. She had faith in her mistress' love.

She just hoped she came soon. She didn't think she was going to make it any longer. Nami took one of her nipples into her mouth as the other five women started to fondle Rosalinda's body sensually. Damien watched, enjoying the show. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed one of the nude girls, took out his member and fucked her as he watched Rosalinda being molested. The girl he was fucking groaned, moaned and screamed as Damien pounded into her, his eyes on the show. He laughed maliciously.

* * *

The two time trains had stopped and Kenzaki and Neko were outside of theirs, in the middle of the Sands of Time, meeting up with Katherine. Neko noted that there were two extra train cars connected to the HorrorLiner as well. One had a hockey mask in the front while the other had the features of a panther.

Katherine stepped off the HorrorLiner with Grimm walking alongside her. Seeing the Bone Imagin shocked them. They had destroyed him, they recalled. Maybe his connection with Katherine made him just as immortal as she was. Katherine was dressed in a black corset top with matching leather shorts, a short sleeved leather jacket, thigh high boots with stiletto heels, spiked bracelets and a collar around her neck that also had spikes around it. She also wore a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands. Hanging from her hip was a coiled whip. She looked like a dominatrix now.

"I'm surprised you're willing to talk instead of shooting me," Katherine noted.

"The thought has come to mind," spoke Kenzaki. Neko elbowed him. "What?"

"I see you're able to control your man," said Katherine in admiration.

"Let's get to business," said Neko seriously. She knew this evil well. It had been a part of her since she could remember.

"And take off that mask," said Kenzaki. "It looks stupid."

"Fine," grumbled Katherine. "Might as well show you what you did to me." She removed her mask and Neko gasped.

Katherine didn't look very human now. She had pitch black eyes with no discernable irises but with white slits for pupils, and slightly pointed ears. She had no bangs or forelocks and her hair was parted in the middle. her face, however, was horribly disfigured and scarred with cracks. It was like her skin was falling apart.

"OK, you're just uglier now than you were before," said Kenzaki and Grimm looked ready to strike for that remark against his mistress.

"Grimm-kun, stand down," she ordered.

"But-" Grimm began to protest but she glared and he obeyed, but not before giving Kenzaki and Neko dirty looks.

"So, you want us to help you kill Damien?" Neko asked.

"Kill Damien and rescue Rosalinda," said Katherine.

"Why do you care about a slave girl anyway?" Kenzaki asked. "You don't have a heart."

Katherine answered, reigning in her anger, "Just because I'm evil, doesn't mean I'm heartless. Rosalinda is precious to me. Demons like me do get attached and I became attached to her because she resembles Rose. Of course, she's submissive to me but that what makes her so fun." Katherine smiled.

"So you want us to help you get your toy back," Kenzaki summarized.

"She's my mate and lover," corrected Katherine firmly. She then heard a familiar tune play in the distance. "And look who's dropping by."

A portal formed in the sky and the ChronoLiner raced out of it, creating its own tracks as it did. It then stopped next to the HorrorLiner. The doors slid open and Ryuki, Warren, Craig, Ant and Ryan hopped out of it. As soon as Ryuki saw Katherine, he froze.

"You," Ryuki growled.

"Yes, it's me, we already established that," stated Katherine, bored now. Neko had contacted Ant and the former Dragon Force agent and current owner of the ChronoLiner had collected the crew which had stopped the Living Gate before. "And it looks like all my least favorite people are back together."

"Living Gate…" Ryuki said, ready to summon the Keyblade.

"I thought the Living Gate was destroyed," said Craig.

"Well, as you can see, I'm alive and kicking," said Katherine as she looked the ChronoLiner crew over. "Aren't you supposed to be the King of Orphenochs?" Katherine retorted earning his glare. "And pink is still not your color," she said to Ryan who looked ready to send her flying with a guitar solo via Zanki. Her eyes fell on Warren and narrowed. Looking at him reminded her too much of Damien, which wasn't so far of a stretch since Damien and Warren were in essence the same person who chose different paths.

"So, what is this all about?" asked Warren.

"The psycho here wants us to help her bring Damien down and rescue her girlfriend," said Kenzaki in disgust.

"And what makes you think we'll help you?" asked Ryan. Horrors were among his least favorite entities, along with Hollows and Arrancar.

"Because Damien is a bigger threat than I am at present and I bet you all want to see him dead as much as I do, isn't that right?" she looked at Warren. "And well you get to free a world too. You're heroes. You help people. Consider this a liberation mission."

She had a point but even so the others were reluctant.

"I think we should help her," said Neko.

"Neko," Kenzaki said, still surprised.

"I agree," said Ryan. The others stared. "I may not like this situation, but a world needs saving. Let's do it."

The others argued amongst themselves and then they all agreed to help.

"OK, one more adventure with you guys," said Craig.

"As a Rider, I took an oath to protect the innocent," said Ryuki. "Count me in."

"Damien's my problem too, so I guess we'll help," said Warren.

Katherine put on her mask and grinned, "Alright then, let's kill us a demonic overlord!" She hopped into the cockpit of the HorrorLiner with Grimm following her.

"I know how to get to Damien's world," said Warren. "Just track his energy signature."

"I can't believe we're doing this," muttered Kenzaki as he and Neko went into the GaroLiner.

"Though it is distasteful working with that demon, saving lives and a world is more important," said Gekiryuken.

The three time trains then launched upwards into a portal before linking up. The ChronoLiner was in the lead, followed by the GaroLiner and finally the HorrorLiner. They linked up together with iron clamps and headed for their destination. Coordinates were set as well to make sure they all got there safely.

* * *

Warren sat in the dining car of the ChronoLiner. However, he wasn't alone. Sitting with him was Teresa. Teresa was the spirit of a woman Warren had fallen in love with, but died before he had a chance to confess his feelings for her. He later met with her spirit and Teresa became his spirit partner. "I knew it couldn't have been that easy…" said Warren, speaking of Damien's defeat at his hands.

"You are powerful, Warren. No matter what, you will find a way to end this once and for all," said Teresa.

"Well, there is one way…" said Warren, trailing off. "A cursed seal…"

"A cursed seal?" asked Teresa.

"A seal of immense power, so strong that even Damien in his true form could not break it. However, everything at that level of power comes at a price."

"And what price is that?"

"A willing sacrifice…" stated Warren. "Someone has to willingly give up their life in order for the seal to take hold." Warren was uncomfortable talking about this. His mind kept flashing back to all the people who had died for him to live. '_Now, it'll be my turn to die, so that others can live._'

Teresa wrapped her arms around Warren, snapping him back to reality. "Do not worry. You'll win. You'll find a way to stop him."

"Thanks, Teresa," said Warren with a light smile. Teresa then surprised the gunman by smashing her lips into his in a passionate kiss. He quickly returned the kiss.

"Hey guys!" said a voice. Teresa and Warren stopped kissing to glare at the intruder; Warren's other Spirit Partner, Vash. "Am I interrupting something?"

"YES!!" the two shouted at once, both delivering a devastating punch to Vash's face, sending the spirit flying.

The door opened and Ryuki ducked before Vash could hit him. Vash did, however, smash into Ryan and they both fell on the floor behind the Dragon Rider. Ryuki sat down at a nearby table and instantly Yaminekoryu, his own spiritual guardian, flew out of him and then solidified, sitting himself across from his host.

"Oi, Andie-chan, some sake!" Yaminekoryu called.

"Milkshake for me," Ryuki order.

"OK!" Andie saluted. Vash and Ryan came into the dining car too.

* * *

Katherine's own dining car was private. She sat at a table, eating a heart Grimm had cooked for her. Grimm stood at her side, pouring blood from a wine bottle into a crystal glass. She had removed her mask to enjoy her meal. She used a knife to slice up the organ and fed herself with the fork.

"Mistress, may I speak?" asked Grimm politely.

"You may," spoke Katherine as she sipped her blood.

"Do you think it's wise to ask your former enemies to assist you? They don't particularly like you."

"Are you questioning my judgment, Grimm-kun?" asked Katherine. Grimm gulped when he heard the tone of her voice.

"N-No!"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," quoted Katherine. "Damien is their enemy as much as mine. Besides, they are like Pawns in a game of Chess. They are expendable. All that matters is that I reach my own goals."

"So, it doesn't matter if any of them die just so as long Damien dies too?"

Katherine nodded, "Precisely. The ends justify the means."

* * *

"I really don't like this," said Kenzaki.

"Me neither," agreed Kumiko. "I mean working with a demon is one thing, but one who nearly destroyed the Multiverse? That's just crazy. And it just had to be her of all people."

"She wants to rescue someone she loves," Neko said. "You did the same for me."

The three of them were in an empty passenger car talking about this newest mission and giving their own opinions on the matter, especially concerning Katherine.

"Yeah, but I'm good and she's a psychopathic bitch that deserves a fate worse than rotting in hell, big difference", said Kenzaki. It was obvious that he hated working with Katherine. "I normally go with the lesser of two evils when it comes to situations like this, but…"

"But what?" asked Neko.

"But right now, I'm not sure which one really is the lesser of the two."

Neko looked at Kenzaki. Despite knowing that this was for a greater good, she also knew how hard this was on Kenzaki. He was being forced to work with the thing that took his family from him and made most of Neko's life a living hell. Her nights were still plagued with nightmares. But luckily, she wasn't alone anymore, Kenzaki made sure of that.

Katherine then entered the car, much to Kenzaki, Neko and Kumiko's surprise. She looked around with a bored look on her masked face.

"So this is what the GaroLiner looks like on the inside? Your decor is so simple. I think blowing it up would've been a huge favor," said Katherine.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Kenzaki. "Stay in your own train!"

"I just wanted to visit," said Katherine innocently.

"You're not welcome here," growled Kenzaki.

"Oh, is it because of my past? I think it's a bit ironic you fell in love with a girl wearing the face of your family's killer, isn't it? Is it because the sex is too good to pass up? Wait, you haven't done it yet, have you? Why are you waiting so long? Aren't you the type of guy who doesn't give up? Does it hurt to look at her since she reminds you so much of me and when I ate your sister's heart? Come on, tell me…"

Kenzaki growled and looked ready to lunge at Katherine. "Yeah, it is about all that. Now get the fuck off my train before I throw you off."

"Fine, fine," Katherine sighed. "I'm gone." She turned and left through the door.

"Remind me again why we have to work with her?" Kenzaki asked but neither girl could answer.

* * *

Rosalinda was breathing hard, covered in sweat, still bound up as Damien stared at her. He cupped her chin and forced her to stare at him. "Impressive. Your will is stronger than I previously assumed."

Nami had left the room and the girls she'd brought with her littered the room, naked, covered in sweat, and unconscious. Cum leaked from every orifice that could be penetrated. Damien had grown so aroused at watching the molestation that he'd taken them and fucked them one by one with reckless abandon to the point of making them fall unconscious. He would enjoy them again soon once they woke up along with Nami.

"Mistress will come for me," Rosalinda said defiantly. Her body was weak but not her spirit.

"We shall see…we shall see…"

* * *

Warren and Ryuki sat across from each other, Ryuki sipping a milkshake and Warren nursing a beer. Craig was in the training room's targeting range with Vash, Ryan was tuning his instruments, Ant was in the cockpit, and Teresa and Yaminekoryu were both sparring to determine which one of them was stronger. The only other person with them was Andie who was manning the counter.

"I can't believe that thing is still alive," Ryuki said as he took a sip.

"I still can't believe Damien's alive," Warren added. "I killed him."

"Neko-chan, Kenzaki-san and I all Rider Kicked her to oblivion," said Ryuki. "Ugh, why did she have to come back?"

"I know and now we have to help her," sighed Warren. "You sealed her before, right? Can't you do it again?"

"I originally thought the Living Gate was some sort of power, not an actual entity," replied Ryuki. "But now…"

"Surprises are always popping up in our lives," finished Warren. "It happens in our line of work."

The door to the dining car opened and Andie welcomed the person inside without question. "What would you like?"

"Whatever they are having," the person spoke and the voice called Ryuki and Warren to stiffen.

"Be right with you," said Andie cheerfully. Katherine went and sat down at another booth. Ryuki and Warren glared at the intruder.

"What in the name of Kami-sama are you doing here?" Ryuki questioned.

"Ordering a milkshake," replied Katherine, placing her mask on the table. She was unfazed by the glares.

"You're not welcome here," said Ryuki.

Katherine pouted, "Aw, nobody likes me." She then said mockingly, "Face it. I know all you people hate me, and for pretty good reasons, but as long as we're working together we have to get along for the sake of the mission."

"If it was anybody but you, we would," said Warren.

Andie served Katherine her milkshake which she downed quickly. She wiped the foam off the corners of her mouth and said. "Your milkshakes aren't even that good." She tossed the glass to the ground, causing it to break. "Well, I gotta run. Hope we meet on the battlefield soon." She soon picked up her mask, got up and left through the door. Andie came with a dustpan and broom, cleaning up the broken glass.

"I sometimes wonder whose worse," said Warren. "Her or Damien?"

"If you asking me, I'm not sure either."

"When I was growing up, I grew up with the mantra that the greatest demons are the ones who take a human form. If that's the case, then you have three very powerful demons all about to be involved in the same battle."

"Three?" said Ryuki. "I only count Damien and Katherine. Who's the third?"

"Me," answered Warren.

* * *

"So, what did you find out?" Grimm asked curiously as Katherine returned.

"They all hate me, which was obvious from the start," Katherine said with a blank face. "And I don't care. Let them hate me. Hate can be a powerful emotion, especially in pawns. You just need to redirect it." She then asked her servant, "By the way, are we close to Damien's world?"

"The Liners are en route as we speak. We will be arriving there shortly," Grimm reported.

Katherine nodded and placed a palm to her chest. She had a heart though not a human one. But, it still beat, it still yearned for love. "My Rosalinda," Katherine said, filled with determination. "I will have you back."

"Mistress, here," Grimm said, presenting a tray to her. On it was a black belt with a thick square buckle. On the buckle was a red eye and next to the belt was a golden ring. She picked up the ring and slid it onto her right index finger before grabbing the belt. She gazed at the eye, her own black eyes glinting. "This power…I've mastered it…and Damien's blood will be on my hands." She grinned. "Oh, how fun it will be to pay him back for betraying me. Though, I should have suspected that. Still, you reap what you sow; an eye for an eye."

* * *

Damien sat in his throne room, alone. In front of him was a Chessboard. "Heh…He's coming…They're coming…So, this is where the final battle shall take place. I can feel them…" He picked up a Rook and placed it in front of the Queen. "First, let us see how powerful Katherine has become…"

* * *

Three tunes played simultaneously as the three Time Trains entered the new world. The trains pulled up and stopped in front of a large castle. The drawbridge and doors were open for the team of heroes, and Katherine. "So, this is where everything is going to go down…" said Craig.

"Looks that way," said Ryan. "If this was a tourist spot, I wouldn't want to come here, ever."

"Let me just say for the record how much I hate this," said Kenzaki. He glared at Katherine.

"I don't like this any more than you do," retorted Katherine, glaring back.

"Let's not fight amongst ourselves," said Ryuki, playing the peacekeeper. "We need to face Damien first."

"Ryu-chan's right," added Neko. "Damien's our true problem here."

"Actually…that would be me," said a voice. Everyone looked toward the doorway to the castle. What they first saw was a massive fireball coming right at them like a speeding car.

"_Shield of the Seraphim!_" shouted Warren, erecting a shield around the group that not even the fireball could bypass. It exploded against the barrier which held its own against it.

"What was that!?" Craig shouted.

"That would be me," spoke a voice that Warren recognized.

"Dragis…" Warren whispered.

Standing before them was an 8 foot tall humanoid dragon, clad in black armor. The chestplate depicted a demon skull. His scales were green and he had bull horns on his head. Back in Warren's world, Dragis was an enemy of Warren's. In this world, he'd played the same role to Damien but he was defeated and absorbed into Damien's ranks, becoming one of his most powerful soldiers. Damien must've sent him to fight the time train teams. From what they'd experienced, Dragis had command over the element of fire.

"That's my name, and Lord Damien requests for your execution," growled Dragis.

Katherine snorted. "So, you're one of his flunkies then."

Dragis growled at her. His lord had told him about this demon.

"I am a loyal soldier," Dragis corrected.

"Which is another word for flunky," Katherine retorted. "Heh, you don't look so tough." The others wondered what was going through her head.

Dragis looked ready to attack and the heroes were ready to strike back but Katherine gave them a confident look.

"Let me handle this," said Katherine as she took out her henshin belt. "I wanna show you my power." Katherine turned to face Dragis and wrapped the belt around her waist. She fastened it on with a click. It resembled the many belts used by time train Riders but it had a red eye as the emblem for the buckle. There were no buttons in the side either but as soon as she put it on, it pulsed.

"Hen…shin!" she called out as she waved her right hand in front of the belt.

"**HORROR FORM!**" the belt called out in a distorted demonic voice.

First, shards of dark energy encased her body, forming into a pure black Plat Form suit. The Jason-esque steel hockey mask became a faceplate for the suit. Secondly, her loyal Imagin servant, Grimm, morphed into energy which formed into additional armor pieces. Then the armor pieces slammed into place on her body. Finally, a black mask slid over her faceplate and attached itself to her helmet.

The suit looked like the medieval armor of Knights from the middle ages but it was not of noble appearance. It was evil, sinister, hateful, hellish and diabolical. Sinister spikes jutted out from the shoulders and in the centre of her chestplate was a giant red eye that generated an evil aura. Under the eye was a horizontal row of sharp teeth. The mask was black and skull-like with sharp teeth. It had four long sharp horns too, arranged to look like a crown and demonic red eyes that generated the same evil aura as the one in her chestplate. A cape hung from her back but quickly retracted into her armor.

She spoke, as the transformation was complete, "_I am Pure Evil. Bow down or be destroyed._"

On her belt were black bars that resembled bullet train cars and with a wave of her hand, the bars detached from her belt and combined together into a handle where a blood red blade extended. The blade glowed with a faint red aura. The sword then returned to her and she grasped it in her left hand.

In this form she was known simply as Kamen Rider Sauron, Mistress of the HorrorLiner.

"Masaka," Ryuki let out. "She's…"

"A Rider," Neko finished.

Kenzaki frowned, "Just as ugly as she usually is."

Sauron chose to ignore Kenzaki's comment and walked towards Dragis. With a wave of her hand, the black bars on her belt, pieces of the HorrorGasher, flew off and then connected together to form her weapon. The HorrorGasher was gripped tightly in her hand and a black blade extended from it. It was in Sword Mode, which was what she wanted.

"_Your enemy is me, you overgrown lizard_," said Sauron mockingly. "_Bow down to me like all the rest, flunky._"

"I'm going to enjoy seeing your roasted corpse!" growled Dragis as he flung another fireball at Sauron. Sauron spun on her heel to dodge before rushing at Dragis. With a howl, she swung her sword down at him.

CLANG!

Sword met scales but sword didn't pierce scale, much to Sauron's surprise.

"My scales are tougher than steel, diamond hard. There's no way you can penetrate my hide," Dragis gloated and Sauron hated it when her opponents gloated. It made her want to tear out their tongues.

"_Your heart will make a fine meal for me, once I dig it out of your carcass!_" Sauron shot back. Dragis was unimpressed and sent Sauron flying with an explosive fireball. She sailed through the air and landed at Kenzaki's feet, a position she would've preferred to avoid.

"Not so tough, are ya?" Kenzaki mocked, much to Sauron's irritation.

"_I miscalculated, but this is my fight and I will see it to the end!_" she flipped to her feet. "_You all should just stand back and watch! I will beat him alone!_" She charged straight for Dragis again.

"Not very humble, is she?" Kenzaki asked Neko who shook her head.

"I do believe she took on some of my and Kat-chan's more…negative traits," Neko said.

Ryuki asked Warren, "Warren-san, is this Dragis…powerful?"

"Powerful enough," answered Warren. "There is one way to beat him, but I have no intention of telling Katherine what that is. She'll figure it out."

"She's not stupid. She fooled us all before so there's no way she can't beat Dragis," said Ryuki with certainty.

"_I'm going to carve that skin off you and make it into a handbag!_" roared Sauron as she rushed at Dragis who fired several fireballs at her. She dodged each of the fireballs with ease, using her superior speed to her advantage. She knew the others won't help her, mainly because she'd asked but also because they hated her, which suited her just fine. The only affection she wanted would be from her Rosalinda…her Rosa-chan.

When she got close enough, she slashed wildly at Dragis who blocked with his forearms. She just wouldn't give up, despite knowing her sword had no effect on him. She dodged a swipe to her head before jumping up and executing an upward heel kick to Dragis' chin that caused his head to snap backwards from the force. She then dropped her heel down on his shoulder before kicking off his face. She landed on her feet and looked at Dragis who was recovering. '_My sword won't cut him, but I can still hit him hard_,' she though.

Dragis spat out some blood and one of his teeth before grinning at Sauron. "So…you have a lot of fight in you."

"_I got a lot of everything in me, wanna see?_" Sauron challenged cockily.

With a roar, Dragis lunged at her, slashing her across the chest, sending sparks flying. She recovered and smashed her fist into his face. It hurt her, but it probably hurt him too. Still, she pressed on the attack, striking with everything she got. She needed him to do something for her to finish him off.

Dragis roared and opened his jaws wide as something glowed in his throat. With a shout he sent a stream of fire at Sauron who considered her options. Her cape flowed out from her back and she gripped it before pulling it in front of her as a makeshift shield. The stream flowed over her and probably burning her as we speak.

The others watched, stunned, as Katherine was defeated easily. Well, almost all of them. Warren narrowed his eyes. He could still sense her.

Dragis stopped firing and blew smoke out of his nostrils. "Heh, now you're done."

"_Am I?_" a demonic voice retorted. The smoke cleared away to reveal Sauron. Her cape had acted as a barrier and she let it go, allowing it to hang from her back. "_So, barbeque breath, got anything else in mind?_"

Dragis growled and opened his mouth again to unleash his attack. This was the chance she was looking for.

"_HEY, LEATHERFACE! EAT THIS!_" shouted Sauron, waving her right hand over her belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Energy flowed from her belt and into her sword before the blade detached itself, still connected to the handle by black lightning. She swung her HorrorGasher at Dragis but instead of slashing him, the blade got stuck in his mouth, holding his jaw wide open as it pierced the roof of his mouth. Deciding to finish it, the eye in her chest armor glowed as she took careful aim at Dragis who was struggling to remove the blade from his mouth. "_If your outsides are strong, then what about your insides_," she grinned before collecting the energy in the eye and powering up. Everyone who could sense it could feel the dark energy within Sauron being focused and rising with each second.

With a scream, the eye fired a concentrated beam of black and red energy that flew at break neck speed straight for Dragis. Dragis had no time to avoid it and the beam shot into his mouth before his head exploded. Sauron fell on her back due to the recoil and instantly her armor vanished. Grimm reformed and helped her back while she groaned.

"Mistress, are you alright?" the Imagin inquired.

"I have to get that under control one of these days," she muttered. That attack was called the Eye of Darkness Cannon and her most powerful attack. The only drawback was that she couldn't use the Sauron Armor for an hour.

"It's not over," said Warren.

"What are you talking about? I just blew off his head!" shouted Katherine.

"**YOU BITCH!!**" came a mighty roar as Dragis' headless body stood up before beginning to morph. He grew until he stood at least 20 ft. tall. He skin vanished and soon all that was left was a pitch black skeleton, in the form of a dragon. "**I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!**"

Katherine's black eyes went wide at this before she grinned insanely. Killing him had been fun but killing him all over again…it would be just as enjoyable.

"To the Liners! Hayaku!" ordered Ryuki.

They all quickly fled towards the Liners as Dragis blew blasts of dark flames at them.

"We need to work together…" Neko began.

"FUCK TEAMWORK!" snapped Katherine as she got into her cockpit. She mounted the Horror-Fire, "That dragon's mine! I took him down and he should fucking stay down!" She turned on the engine and separated her Liner from the others before flying at the resurrected Dragis, detaching her passenger cars in the process.

"She's nuts," muttered Warren as Ryuki went to the cockpit.

"True, but it's going to take all of us to kill that thing. Henshin!" He attached his Hyper Inzecter to his belt and pushed down the lever.

"HYPER CAST OFF! CHANGE HYPER MODE!"

Instantly, he was clad in his Hyper Draco armor. "Ant-san, I need to switch places with you," requested Draco into a communicator.

"Gladly," he heard and he was warped into the cockpit as Ant took his place.

"Men, battle stations," said Ant with a smirk. They all got into the teleporter, one by one, and were ported to their 'battle stations'.

Kenzaki was already transformed into Garoh Hunter Form and gripping the handlebars of his Garoh-Hunter. Neko had gone to the Hageshi car, mounted on a duplicate of the bike as well. She'd quickly transformed into Ryukendo. Her face was displayed on the screen.

"Be careful," Garoh said in Kenzaki's voice.

"You too, Garoh-chan," Ryukendo replied.

The GaroLiner separated itself from the ChronoLiner as well and their train cars came to life. Hageshi, who was being piloted by Ryukendo, roared as its dragon head and neck sprung out from their hiding places. Between itself and its tail car were several passenger cars, giving it a more draconic form. Tsume, Kin and Kulon also started activating their weapon systems. The ChronoLiner sped forward, heavy artillery at the ready. Draco was piloting the train as Craig manned the laser guns, Ryan took control of the bomb slinger, Warren manned the missile launcher and finally Ant was piloting the jet.

"IKUZO!" Draco shouted as they started on the attack.

Katherine activated Panther and like Kulon it transformed into a fearsome mech resembling a black panther. It had an AI and was instructed to kill Dragis. Running alongside it was Kulon who was currently under Byakko's control inside it. Raion was in Kin, his guitar in hand and with every strike of the strings sent shockwaves at the dragon via the large speakers on the sides of his car. Buraki was in the rear car of Hageshi, controlling the tail gun.

Grimm was in the HorrorLiner Psycho and its weapon was a chainsaw that popped upwards and then it twisted down to the right side as the HorrorLiner Skull pulled it along. The Skull had lasers built into the horns and a secret weapon in its mouth.

The three Liners rained firepower on Dragis, explosions erupting from his body. Hageshi charged and bit into him, causing him to roar. The tail gun also began to fire rapid shots at his face but didn't do much damage. It did annoy him some. The shockwaves released by the sonic cannons on Kin's side were disrupting Dragis' equilibrium. The HorrorLiner Skull and Psycho sped by, slashing him with the massive chainsaw before turning back to fire its lasers at him.

The ChronoLiner's artillery was also present, laser, missiles and bombs exploded against the massive dragon's body as the ChronoLiner's jet flew around, firing laser beams at its head. It looked oddly like something from an old movie about a giant gorilla.

The HorrorLiner Skull's mouth opened as Katherine screamed, "TAKE THIS!" she was going to take a chunk out of his body, preferably the head. Dragis, however, anticipated this, and grabbed the horns of the demonic train. He grappled with it before tossing it to the ground, throwing Grimm and Katherine off their bikes. He started to power up a large blast before the ChronoLiner flew by and slung bombs straight into his open mouth. The bombs detonated and Dragis threw his head backwards in pain from the sudden explosion in his mouth. Panther and Kulon leapt upwards before going into tuck rolls and then slashed the skeletal dragon across the chest.

Katherine, inside her Liner, got back to her bike and growled. "So, he wants to play rough, huh? Well, then so can I!" She pressed a button that was on her bike.

The passenger cars of the HorrorLiner, which were still lying inactive on the ground, suddenly sprang to life and opened their doors. The dark passengers within all came out like a swarm of darkness. When Ryukendo saw this on the viewing screen, he realized what they were.

"Horrors!" she shouted.

Hundred of Horrors, in a huge swarm, followed their mistress' will and attacked Dragis. They started clawing and biting at him as the giant dragon swatted them away. Katherine had many so these Horrors were expendable soldiers. They only existed to serve her and would die serving her.

Hageshi along with Tsume fired off their mouth cannons, the beams slamming against Dragis' body. Tsume then switched to its secondary ammo and howled firing several missiles which hit the dragon directly, causing explosions to erupt all over his body. Buraki was also firing with the tail cannon of the Hageshi. The Horrors that ended up getting caught in the crossfire were destroyed but it didn't matter. They were cannon fodder anyway. They were only meant to distract Dragis.

Ryukendo decided this was her cue. Between the head and rear cars of the Hageshi were four train cars and since the trains housed weapons at certain times it was time to reveal hers. She pressed a button to deploy her weapons.

The first car opened to reveal a lion's head which resembled Brave Leon's with turrets flanking it, the second car opened to reveal a missile launcher shaped like a shark's head which possessed Aqua Shark's likeness, the third car opened up to reveal a robotic gorilla that resembled Fire Kong but from the waist up since it didn't have legs and was attached to the floor by the waist, and finally the fourth car opened up to reveal a jet shaped like Thunder Eagle.

Like the ChronoLiner, she fired off her weapons. The Brave Guns fired off their ammo in the form of armor piercing bullets, the Shark Cannon fired off missiles shaped like remoras, the Kong Thrower threw bombs resembling flaming coconuts and finally the Eagle Jet flew around and fired lightning bolts from its beak.

"Are we winning?" asked Ryukendo.

"I think we are," responded Draco.

Katherine managed to get her train back on track and shouted, "WELL LET'S FINISH THIS FUCKING BASTARD OFF!"

The others agreed, despite hating her. They all raced toward Dragis, side by side, with the HorrorLiner between the two good time trains. The GaroLiner started powering up its Hageshi and Tsume cannons as the ChronoLiner charged its lasers guns, trained directly on the draconic monster. The horns of the HorrorLiner Skull began to glow and crackle with energy as its mouth opened, an orb of darkness between the jaws. Dragis was still trying to swat away the Horrors that were crawling all over his body.

Simultaneously, Draco, Garoh, Katherine and Ryukendo pressed their triggers and fired. The blasts of energy flew out from their weapons and then crossed together, forming into one incredible blast of various colors that flew at Dragis. It didn't slam into him, but engulfed his entire body. He roared, "**FOR THE GLORY OF LORD DAMIEN!!**" as his entire body was being obliterated and vaporized along with any Horrors that got caught in the blast. There was nothing left of him when the Liners stopped firing. The surviving Horrors then all returned to the HorrorLiner passenger cars, awaiting further orders and also a possible reward for their loyalty.

The Liners reconfigured themselves as Draco removed his helmet, running his hands through his hair and wiping the sweat off his brow. "Minna, good job," he broadcasted to his teammates. Of course, seeing Katherine use her Horrors like that made him worry. She'd sacrificed them without a second thought.

"YATTA!" Ryukendo cheered as Garoh smiled. However, her mind was still troubled regarding Katherine's Horror army and how callous she was with them.

Katherine couldn't help but smile. Thought she would not admit it out loud, her 'pawns' were helpful in dealing with Damien's minion but when it came down between herself and Damien…Damien wasn't going to live long enough to betray her again once she got through with him. And, if they died in the process, then she'd be getting rid of some nuisances as well. The more the better she always said.

* * *

"Dragis…what a fool. Well, he did his job. I saw Katherine's abilities and weaponry. So, now to decide what to do next with her…Perhaps using Rosalinda as a weapon? Yes, that would be the best option. Now then…for the ChronoLiner members." Damien picked up his bishop piece and placed it diagonal from the opposing Rook piece. "Let's see how they do against a being with Cosmic energy?" He then looked to his side as a figure appeared next to him. "My Knight, bring me Rosalinda." The figure bowed before vanishing.

Nami sauntered over towards her beloved, dressed in a short, strapless and sleeveless dress that left little to the imagination as it showed off and accentuated her fine curves, legs, and exposed a large portion of her back. She wore thigh high boots with stiletto heels and hanging from her ears were blood diamond earrings, a gift her king had given to her.

She planted herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him look to her.

Nami asked, "Having trouble, darling?"

Damien placed his left hand on her back and ran it down the smooth skin. She shuddered at the contact. His hand rested on the small of her back as he held her to him. "Oh, just pest control."

"I see," Nami acknowledged. "Would it be alright if you left me some of the men to play with?" She grinned lecherously.

"Well, if I do, promise not to break them too quickly. I wouldn't want my lovely queen to become so bored." He suddenly found his lips smothered by hers and he retaliated by shoving his tongue into her mouth. They continued to kiss like this for several moments and Damien was holding in the urge to tear off her dress and take her on the throne room floor. She was the one woman he considered close to being his equal when it came to cruel fun. She loved torturing people, which she got off from but she loved her lord even more.

They stopped kissing as Nami traced circles around his chest. "So, I heard you're going to send him against them. Isn't that overkill?"

"Of course," Damien smirked. "I want to see them suffer right before my eyes and I know he can deliver."

"Oh, what fun!" Nami laughed. "After this you want to play for a bit?"

"What's stopping us now?" he said as he reached under her skirt to find she wasn't wearing panties. "Ooh, naughty!"

"Yes…" Nami purred as she ran her hand down his chest and to his crotch. "So, can we?"

"I have time to kill," Damien said before pulling Nami off him, shoving her onto the throne with her legs spread and propped on the armrests. He unzipped his pants, letting loose his member and making Nami lick her lips in anticipation. "Let's skip the foreplay. I want to hear you scream my name." He then dove right in, causing Nami to shriek.

"DAMIEN!!"


	2. Into the Belly of the Beast

(Several Hours before arrival…)

Yaminekoryu was alone in the dining car of the ChronoLiner, enjoying a bottle of sake. Though he was still bound by the seal put upon him that tied him to his host, being aboard this train was the only way he could manifest in a physical form. Of course, the form he was in was based on his host. His true form, his original form, was more frightening.

Andie was at her counter, sitting down as she enjoyed some music she was playing in her head. The gynoid was programmed to only serve and was the maid of the ChronoLiner, so having a conversation with her was out of the question. And she served great sake.

So many centuries had passed since his sealing. At first he cursed it but now…ever since he made contact with his previous host, Kyosuke Hasuma, he enjoyed it. At least Kyousuke hadn't ignored him like all his other hosts and saw him as a mere demon.

He remembered how he got himself sealed to begin with.

* * *

_The demon was huge, standing at 8 feel tall with red skin and muscles. Its five fingers ended in black and sharp claws and it had fur covering it from the waist down and all over its legs and feet. Its legs were double joined, ending in three toed feet with sharp claws as well. Its head was feline in appearance but with ears longer than a normal cats and teeth that were razor sharp. Its head was also crowned by a pair of long and sharp red horns. Black fur covered all over its head, its neck and chest. Its yellow eyes glowed with malice as a tail covered in spikes swished behind it. The only articles of clothing it had were a pair of bronze bracelets that it wore around its wrists and bronze anklets around its ankles._

_The demon, upon its arrival, had slaughtered anything it could fine, devouring them greedily. It had also stumbled into a village and killed everyone in it, be it man, woman or child. It left little behind except for fire as a single touch from it would leave a trail of flames._

_The demon had taken so many lives and many had tried to defeat it but ultimately failed. It was unlike any other demon they'd seen and it seemed foreign to the land._

_Now, the demon was in combat with a man clad in bronze and black armor. The man's face was hidden under his helmet and a cape hung from his back. This armored man was a match for the demon who swiped at him with its claws and used its flaming breath on him._

_The man did have allies who were two men clad in similar and yet different suits of armor. The armored man countered the claw strikes with his sword, slashing at the demon with incredible power, speed and skill as his allies watched, their expressions unreadable._

_The battle had taken 7 days and nights with neither fighter growing tired. It would appear this human was the demon's true match and thus the demon was actually enjoying the battle. Still, only one would be the victor._

_The armored man unleashed his most powerful attack, utterly defeating the demon. Though defeated, the man and his comrades could find no way to kill the beast since it was no mere demon, but an Elemental. It was a spirit of fire and as a spirit it could not be killed._

_The three men bounded the creature in enchanted chains which would render it powerless once it awakened. When it did, it spoke._

"_Heh, so I've been defeated__," the demon spoke._

_The first armored man, the one who'd defeated him, asked, "What sort of demon are you? You are not native to these lands?"_

"_First, may I ask the name of the human who defeated me and may I see your face?__" the demon requested._

_The man thought this over and reached up to remove his helmet. He had black hair pulled into a ponytail, a scar under one eye and both his eyes were green. "My name is Ryuken Hasuma."_

"_Very well then and to answer your question I am an Efreet.__"_

_Ryuken's comrades, his brothers, also told the Efreet their names, not wanting to be left out. They were named Ryujin and Ryugun. Ryuken, Ryujin and Ryugun were identical triplets but set themselves apart via their hairstyles._

"_You know what we must do, right?" Ryuken said._

_The Efreet spoke, "__You must kill me. Well, it's not like I don't deserve it for what I did. For the record I was hungry__."_

_Ryujin growled. He was Ryuken's youngest brother. He'd shaved his head bald. He also had a moustache. "That does not excuse you for what you have done!"_

"_Ryujin, settle down," said Ryugun who had short black hair and a goatee._

"_You're right, we should kill you, but it would appear you are immortal, Efreet," said Ryuken._

"_So, what will you do then?__" the Efreet asked. "__Lock me up?__"_

"_In a manner of speaking," said Ryuken. "We will seal you."_

"_Seal me?__" the Efreet laughed. "__I can break out of any seal! How do you think I came here? The box I was sealed in broke open and I was free! What will you contain me in?__"_

_Ryuken said, seriously, "Myself." Ryujin and Ryugun were surprised._

"_Niisan!" the two brothers said, shocked. _

"_You can't be serious!" shouted Ryujin in protest but he knew his brother and when he set his mind to something it would be done._

"_Fool! I shall rip myself out of you!__" the Efreet roared. Ryuken's only answer was to chant an incantation as he called forth his Ki and focused it into his sword._

"_I doubt you will have any strength left once you are inside me, trapped, forever," said Ryuken. "Goodbye, Efreet. You were a worthy opponent."_

_The Efreet attempted to struggle but it was no use with the chains sapping its strength. Ryuken plunged his sword into the beast's heart and his brothers watched as the demon turned into a mist which was being absorbed through the sword and into their brother._

_The chains clattered to the ground as the demon ceased to exist in this plain of existence. Now, it was within their brother, who collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion._

"_Niisan!" shouted Ryugun and Ryujin._

"_Niisan, are you alright?" asked Ryugun._

"_Just tired," spoke Ryuken._

"_Why did you do something so stupid?" demanded Ryujin._

"_The demon is now sealed within me and tied to my life. Once I die, it shall die too." He handed his sword to his brothers. "Now, kill me so we may be rid of the demon."_

_Ryujin and Ryugun were shocked and they denied._

"_Do it!" demanded Ryuken. "It is the honorable thing to do!"_

"_Killing our own brother is not honorable!" snapped Ryujin, slapping his older across the face. "The seal will hold. We won't kill you."_

"_We believe in you," said Ryugun._

_Ryuken looked towards both his younger brothers and sighed. "Very well. I shall live on. Let us tell them the demon is gone."_

_At first, Ryuken experienced a peaceful life but what he didn't know the demon in him had plans. The seal, though strong, had its weakness and the demon within him would exploit it in any way possible._

_Ryuken eventually married and had a son but then he realized something was wrong as his son's Ki felt tainted. He and his brother checked to see what was wrong and were surprised to sense that the seal that Ryuken had put on himself had transferred itself into his son and along with it the demon._

_The Efreet, one way or another, would be free even if it had to take over a host body. The seal would weaken with every transfer and soon it would be free. Since the death of the host would result in its own, the demon found a way to channel its power through the host body, protecting the host from harm. It was all in the name of self preservation._

_The hosts were all named Draco, which was Ryuken's title, a name he'd gained from his fame as a Dragon Warrior. It was a foreign word but it carried with it pride and also a reminder as to what the title came with: the demon within._

_For the centuries that followed, it jumped from one host to another when each of its hosts had a child, that child would be its new host. It then became sealed inside a baby to be named Kyousuke Hasuma._

_That was when things went wrong for the demon as the boy possessed psychic abilities and one night the boy actually came to the demon in a dream. The boy had been young though._

_The demon would involuntarily assume a human form but with some of its traits intact, like its horns, tail and claws. The boy had come to the demon, who was bound by weakening chains. The boy showed no fear towards the sealed Efreet and every night would come and see the demon. One night they actually spoke to each other and the boy, Kyousuke, asked, "What is your name?"_

_The demon had no name and was surprised that this boy wasn't afraid to approach him. Thus, the boy ended up naming him. The Efreet became known as Yaminekoryu since he looked like a cat and a dragon to the boy's perception. For some reason, the Efreet was touched and carried the name proudly._

_The boy when he came back soon started calling him 'Aniki'. Yaminekoryu/Efreet was unsure what to think but he knew he had to protect this boy. Not because he was his host but also because Kyousuke was his brother. It would appear that the boy's kindness had reached the demon's cruel heart and found that one bit of humanity he had in him. Of course, it may have been influenced by the seal which tied their lives and soul together but Yaminekoryu was happy to serve his host and brother._

_The boy weakened the seal to the point that Yaminekoryu could assume control anytime since his chain bindings were gone but he would not use the boy for evil. He would grant the boy his power to help._

_Like all the other hosts before, Yaminekoryu was transferred to Kyousuke's son, dubbed Ryuki, and then showed himself to the boy once he became a Zodiac Knight in order to save him. Since then, Yaminekoryu has been an integral part in Ryuki's life._

* * *

Yaminekoryu felt a familiar presence. Even after all this time he could still recognize it. The door opened as a medallion with a dragon's face floated into the dining car. It was Neko's partner, Gekiryuken.

The medallion set itself upon Yaminekoryu's table, and greeted, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Yaminekoryu grumbled. "But it's good to see you, old friend."

"Well, the last time we met I was being wielded by my descendant, your last host," said Gekiryuken. "I still can't believe he made contact with you. I would've thought he was foolish."

"I managed to mellow down through my time being imprisoned because of your damn seal," retorted Yaminekoryu. "You thought I would die with you, but you never expected for me to go into your son and his son, and so on."

"You were unlike any demon I encountered," stated Gekiryuken. "And I sealed myself in this form in order to stop you if you ever broke free."

Yaminekoryu said, "The seal may have been weakened every time I changed hosts but it's still strong enough to keep me bound." He chuckled, "Besides, unlike you and the others, Kyousuke and Ryuki actually talk _to_ me instead of _at_ me. They don't ignore me either."

"If only they knew of your true past," said Gekiryuken. "You didn't tell Kyousuke and you never told Ryuki."

"They don't need to know of the life I led before…"

* * *

(Present Time…)

The entire group was now standing in front of the castle with its doors wide open like an invitation. It could be a trap, which was possible seeing as this was Damien, but Katherine didn't care. She wanted her lover back so she stepped forward. She was grabbed by the shoulder. She turned her head around to see it was Neko.

"Wait, it could be a trap," said Neko. Katherine slapped Neko's hand away.

"I don't care! You can stay out here if you want but I'm going in, with or without you!" She huffed and went towards the entrance with Grimm following close behind.

"Hey, if they are booby traps, maybe she'll trip them first," said Okami spitefully.

"We can only hope," replied Kenzaki. "But we're all in this together." His eyes went towards Katherine as she went deeper into the castle. "And I hate it."

"Ikuzo, minna-san," said Ryuki as he led his team in. The GaroLiner Hunters then followed after the Riders. The time trains would be safe. Special force fields surrounded them right now and when that failed the automated weapons would come online and blast any intruder away.

The inside of the castle was massive. The walls inside of the castle were decorated by medieval weaponry. The bricks were a mixture of pitch black and blood red.

"Wow…he sure likes to keep up with the sadistic bastard image," muttered Craig.

"I like it," admitted Katherine. As much as she hated Damien, she had to admit he had good taste.

"You would," muttered Kenzaki.

"You still think I'm just a coldhearted bitch, don't you?" Katherine shot back.

"That would be too much of a compliment since it would imply that you HAVE a heart, which you don't," Kenzaki remarked.

"You really want a piece of me?" Katherine challenged.

"I want the whole thing!" he snapped.

Warren walked forward slightly when he heard a click and froze. "Shit…" he muttered as he and the rest of the ChronoLiner members suddenly vanished.

"What just happened!?" shouted Neko as she took a step. Another click was heard then suddenly she, the Imagin and Kenzaki vanished.

Katherine now stood alone with Grimm. '_You know where to go, Katherine…_' said an ominous voice in her head.

"Right, I'm coming for you, Damien" said Katherine as she moved deeper into the castle. "Grimm-kun, cover me." She didn't care what happened to the others. Besides, they could fend for themselves.

* * *

The ChronoLiner Riders found themselves in a different chamber. It was the castle's dungeon. Ryuki asked, "What happened?"

"The floors were booby trapped," Warren stated.

"Way to state the obvious," Craig muttered.

Ant continued, "Warp tiles. As soon as we stepped onto the floor, we were taken to another place. Tricky little things they are."

"Looks like he was expecting us," said Ryan. "So, where to go?"

Warren looked around, "Follow me."

"How do you know where to go?" asked Craig skeptically.

"By sniffing out Damien's stench. Now, come on. We have no time to waste. He might end up sending his guards."

* * *

At the same time, the GaroLiner Hunters found themselves in another area of the castle. While Neko and Kenzaki were on their feet, their Imagin teammates had ended up in a pile with Okami at the bottom.

"Bakas! Get off me!" shouted Okami angrily as he struggled underneath his three fellow Imagin. He was at the bottom, followed by Raion, Buraki and finally Byakko at the top. He was the heaviest and crushing the rest.

"I think someone's crushing my spleen!" shouted Raion.

"I prefer women to this!" exclaimed Buraki.

Byakko got off them and helped both Buraki and Raion up as Okami pushed himself back to his feet. He dusted himself off, growling. His mood hadn't improved.

"Should've known this place was booby trapped," said Kenzaki as he looked around. "Where are we?"

Neko's eyes could see all the instruments and grimaced, "The torture chamber. This is where Damien likes to play with his prisoners before he breaks them." She shivered and Kenzaki placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ken-kun?"

"We should start moving. You don't like this place so I'm taking you away from here," he said, worried. This place obviously brought horrible memories for her.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Ojou-sama, I don't think you are," said Gekiryuken. "This place, it…"

"I said I'm fine," she insisted sternly this time. "Now, come on. I think I know where to go from here." She remembered this place…and she hated those memories. "There's a secret passage that leads to the harem."

"Harem?" Buraki perked up. "Let's go then!"

* * *

Damien sat on his throne, with Nami in his lap. He could see that all his enemies were in his domain now. "Well, well, well…looks like it's time for more fun."

* * *

Katherine knew Damien would send his guards to take care of her. Either he forgot how ruthless she was, was just testing her, or just slowing her down…but she didn't care. She cared for nothing…

Well, that wasn't exactly true.

After knocking one of the zombie guard's head off with a powerful kick, she thought back to her short time with Rosalinda. At first, she had merely been a replacement for Rose, but then she grew to love her. When she'd died, she was heartbroken. She had been surprised when Damien brought Rosalinda to life as a 'gift' and welcomed him into her group. That had been a big mistake and she deemed to rectify it now. She may have respected him, but she hated him now more than ever.

The others, her current allies, saw her as nothing more than a heartless demon. True, she was a demon and was cruel and ruthless, but she wasn't heartless. She really did love this girl.

Grimm was by her side the whole time, using his scythe to dispatch a few more guards, slicing them apart gleefully. Thought Grimm had been destroyed in Paris, it hadn't taken a lot of effort to resurrect him. He was her Imagin after all and bound to her. As long as she was alive, so was he. He was her loyal servant and partner.

"Rosa-chan, wait for me," said Katherine. She had a few more minutes before she could transform again and once she did, Damien was going to go down, hard. Who knows? Maybe she could take this castle and his harem as her own. It didn't look too bad.

* * *

"I think we've reached a dead end," stated Ryan as they walked into a room. There was no other exit aside from the entrance.

"I knew we should've gone to the one on the right," grumbled Craig. There had been two tunnels and they had gone through the left one.

"Let's go back," suggested Ryuki. "Maybe we can-"

SLAM!

"Or not," corrected Ryuki as the double doors slammed close.

Ant spoke, "Something tells me we just walked into another trap."

"What tipped you off?" asked Craig cynically. "The fact we're in the castle owned by a guy who wants nothing more than kill us and rape our women, or the fact that the doors just locked us in here?"

"A bit of both," admitted Ant.

Warren's eyes narrowed, "We're not alone here."

Ryan agreed, "He's right. There's something else here with us."

The chamber they had entered suddenly became bathed in red light from an unknown source. Ryuki could sense some sort of energy, but it was unlike anything he'd encountered.

"You pathetic humans will fall before my might!" came a great roar. A creature fell from the ceiling. He looked like a large, bipedal insect. He was green, wearing a strange purple mechanical suit that revealed his arms and legs. He had glowing white eyes and large wings.

"Annihilus…" said Warren.

"That is one ugly dude," said Ryan as he gripped his Kachidoki in his hand. Craig's eyes glowed white as his Orphenoch markings appeared on his skin. Ant already had on his henshin belt and Ryuki was clutching the Hyper Inzecter. Warren stood in front of them, between them and their enemy, his belt ready.

"Guys, transform!" Warren ordered. "Shatter!"

"Henshin!" the others called. Instantly, the entire group had transformed into their Rider personas. Ryuki was Kamen Rider Draco, Ant was Kamen Rider Chronos, Craig was Kamen Rider Mortuary, Ryan was Kamen Rider Oni, and finally Warren was Skull Rider Wraith.

Annihilus was one dangerous creature. He was now a minion of Damien, but before that he'd been the former ruler of a dimension known as "The Negative Zone"

The Riders charged and attacked the being who was hovering in the air. Leaping upwards, Oni got out his Hibiki Drum Clubs and swung them down, aiming upon Annihilus' head. Annihilus caught the Drum Clubs and then smashed a foot into Oni's stomach, sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

Mortuary was the next to attack as a pair of insect wings sprouted from his back. He then flew up to meet with Annihilus in midair combat. The Orphenoch King and former ruler of the Negative Zone both traded blows which echoed in the sealed room. One fist smashed Mortuary across the chest but he recovered quickly to throw a punch into Annihilus' stomach. Annihilus retaliated with a violent head butt that sent Mortuary plummeting to the floor, forcing him back into human form in the process as he groaned in pain.

Both Chronos and Draco flew into the air and decided to double team the alien. They struck hard and fast with their respective martial arts styles. Draco even managed to get Annihilus in the face as Chronos got him in the gut. Then, to finish it, both Riders smashed their feet into Annihilus at the same time, sending him flying across the room and into the wall, causing it to collapse around him. Both landed on the floor and looked satisfied but Wraith knew that Annihilus was no pushover. Suddenly, a beam of energy flew out of the rubble and slammed into Chronos, sending him flying into the wall. Another beam flew at Draco but he managed to duck. Looking at the rubble, he watched as it exploded to reveal Annihilus, unharmed and pissed.

The Riders then continued their attack, striking at Annihilus with their weapons and powers. Fireballs, necro-blasts, ecto-blasts and Ki blasts flew at the alien but he just shrugged them off before flying at them to strike. Mortuary tried to knock Annihilus' head off but the alien lord ducked and then sent Mortuary flying with a brutal uppercut.

Chronos, however, was a taking out a ticket and then sliding it into his belt.

"BLAST STAR FORM!" the belt called out as Chronos' scarf vanished and new armor formed over his suit. It was blocky with a goldenrod coloring. Finally, a new helmet formed around his head that looked like it had a rhinoceros beetle's horn at the top but the tips of the horn looked like cannons. His gauntlets also had a pair of gun barrels on them, each.

"Say hello to my little friends!" Chronos called out as he blasted at Annihilus with his forearm guns, but the shots bounced off him harmlessly. Still Chronos continued to bombard the alien with the shots. Angered that he was doing little damage, Chronos slammed his foot onto the floor and called out, "I summon from the Digital Plain…come forth AtlurKabuterimon!" A magical circle appeared under Chronos and up rose the Insectoid Digimon known as AtlurKabuterimon. Chronos was riding on its head and called out, "ATTACK!" The Digimon obeyed and fired a blast of electrical energy from its horn at Annihilus. It struck and Annihilus was sent crashing into the wall again.

AtlurKabuterimon soon vanished as Chronos cheered, "Yeah! Who's the man?" However, it was too early to celebrate as Annihilus suddenly came flying at them and beat them up, starting with Ant who hadn't even seen it coming. He got sent crashing into a wall, followed by Mortuary and then Oni who both landed in a heap. "Ow…" Chronos groaned.

Gripping his fists, Draco quickly activated his Hyper Inzecter. He slammed his palm against the button and called out, "Hyper Clock Up!"

The Inzecter echoed, "HYPER CLOCK UP!" Draco's chestplate split open and a pair of energy wings spread out from his back as fins fanned out from his gauntlets and boots. He then vanished in a flash of green energy.

Annihilus suddenly found himself being assaulted by a thousand blows which were hitting him at the same time. Annihilus staggered back as the hits kept on coming. He was backed into the wall and smashed into it by the blows which then ceased.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER!"

Draco panted as he withdrew his fist after his Clock Up had ended. Annihilus couldn't have survived the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken at Hyper Clock Up speed could he? Draco got his answer when an explosion of crimson energy tossed him backwards and he was sent tumbling along the floor before reverting. The rest of his teammates had all reverted back to human form because of Annihilus' assault.

"NOW! DIE!" roared Annihilus as he sent a powerful blast of energy flying at the Riders. However, it did not hit. Instead, it was stopped as a barrier of shadow matter erected itself around the Riders and the blasts splashed against it harmlessly.

"Warren-san?" Ryuki asked.

Wraith was responsible for the barrier and once he took it down he charged forward at Annihilus. "I will crush you, Smith!" clicked the insectoid overlord.

Electricity charged in Wraith's hands. "I'd like to see you try!" He thrust his arms forward. "_Bolts of Bedevilment!_" shouted Wraith. Bolts of black lightning shot from Warren's hands and shocked the former lord of the Negative Zone. "And to follow it up; _The Flames of the Faltine!_" Black flames erupted from Wraith's hands, burning Annihilus.

"Warren-san, where did you learn to do that?" asked Ryuki. He had never seen Wraith use electricity of fire as a weapon before.

"Just a little bit of magic I picked up from a friend," answered Wraith, smiling under his helmet. He turned his attention back to Annihilus.

"DIE!!" shouted Annihilus. He charged at Wraith, hands charged with cosmic energy.

Wraith merely smiled. "_The Vapors of Valtorr!_" called Wraith, and immediately the entire area was covered in a thick fog, hiding him within its confines.

"Face me, Smith!" challenged Annihilus. The fog dispersed and Wraith suddenly appeared behind Annihilus.

"Ask and you shall receive, bug boy!" taunted Wraith. Annihilus turned to see Wraith throwing his fist forward. Wraith grimaced when he realized what he had hit…He had punched right into Annihilus' throat and his hand had actually forced itself downward.

"OK, that's messed up," said Craig.

"_Seven Suns of Cinnibus!_" called Wraith. Annihilus' body began to expand before exploding in a violent flash of light, covering the ChronoLiner crew in alien guts and the like. "That was more disgusting than I intended." He changed back from his Rider form.

Ryuki wiped the mess off his goggles, which he had thankfully worn over his eyes. It still got in his hair, though, which was something he didn't particularly enjoy. Summoning his Keyblade, he pointed to himself and said, "Clean." The magic of the mystical weapon created a shimmering light around himself which removed Annihilus' guts.

"Mind doing that for me?' asked Craig. Ryuki nodded and pointed it to Craig and cleaned him up. "I really hate having an Orphenoch's sense of smell. This stinks like Gar's tofu."

"You get used to it," Ryuki shrugged.

Warren let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "OK, let's go. I'll found us a way out," said Warren. He walked toward a wall and placed his palm against it. "Here."

"Here what?" asked Ant.

"We strike right here," explained Warren.

"How do you know?" questioned Craig.

"Being similar to Damien can have its advantages," answered Warren.

"Well, it's like what Takada once told me," said Ryuki. "If you can't find a door, make one."

"Billy says the same thing," added Craig.

"OK…get ready…" Warren began as they all pulled back their fists, filling them up with power. "NOW!" They threw their fists at the spot.

POW!

BOOM!

Instant door.

* * *

"You know what I hate about zombies?" asked Neko.

"What?" Kenzaki replied.

"How hard it is to get the smell of the blood out of your clothes!" she shouted as she sliced through another zombie with Gekiryuken.

The GaroLiner Hunters had somehow stumbled into a section of the castle where Damien's zombie soldiers resided. They were clad in armor, had greenish or grey skin, and armed with swords and shields. Despite being zombies, they were surprisingly fast and could attack savagely. Since they were also zombies, they didn't have any fear, or any emotions at all. They just had the desire to kill and feed.

Byakko was literally sending heads rolling as he knocked zombie heads off their shoulders. Their weapons did no harm to his thick skin as he struck hard and fast. Okami was using his scimitar to slice them to ribbons, his nose getting irritated by the rotting smell of their blood. Raion himself was spinning around with his naginata, running the zombies through with ease. As for Buraki, he was using his favorite element of fire and burning the zombies to a crisp. He wanted to see Damien's harem and ogle at the women.

However, the zombies kept coming. Even those who'd lost their heads picked them up and put them back on.

"Knocking them down is the easy part," said Neko as she kicked at one. "It's getting them to stay down that's the trick!"

"Damn it!" cursed Kenzaki. "How are we supposed to kill something that's already dead!?" His gunshots only slowed them down but didn't stop them.

* * *

A lesser demon met its end as it was impaled by Grimm's scythe. Katherine wasn't idle either. She turned her hands into vicious looking black claws and a pair of Horror wings sprouted from her back. The wings had sharp edges and she used them like swords to cut away at her enemies. She could easily summon her own army to deal with these pests, but she had a lot of frustration growing and needed an outlet.

Her mind was completely focused on finding Rosalinda. Some would call it obsession, but she called it determination. Contrary to what people believed of her, Katherine did love Rosalinda. Maybe it was because Rosalinda was not afraid of her inner demon and found something about Katherine that not many could see.

Katherine didn't realize she had any redeeming qualities, nor cared, but Rosalinda knew deep down that Katherine had a softer side. They'd made love before and Katherine was anything but rough with Rosalinda. Katherine treated Rosalinda like a fragile rose.

Her secondary main focus was also punishing Damien for his betrayal and taking Rosalinda from her. Though she should've expected it, Katherine had to respect Damien for his deviousness. She would've done the same to him but he'd made the first move.

She hated Damien, true, but she also respected and admired him. However, her hatred was outweighing those thoughts and she wanted to tear him a new one.

Another lesser demon leapt at her and successfully stabbed her. However, she hadn't flinched and in the blink of an eye she'd blown up the demon and splattered his blood, organs and flesh all over the walls. Reaching down, she removed the dagger and dropped it at her feet. The wound she had began to heal.

She then stopped at an intersection and Grimm nearly bumped into her. "Mistress?"

"We're close," she told him. "Come on."

'_I'm coming for you, Rosa-chan. Wait for me…_'

* * *

"NYAO NYAO DAN!"

"RO RO DAN!"

The GekiWolf and GekiCat tore through the zombies and slashed them to ribbons. They finally figured out that by only tearing them to shreds were they able to completely destroy the zombies. At least now they knew how to kill them. Of course, Neko wasn't happy.

"After this I'm going to take a nice hot bath," she told herself.

"Let us survive first, Ojou-sama," said Gekiryuken.

BANG!

A zombie behind her had a hole blown through its head before she spun around and cleaved it in two with Gekiryuken's blade. She turned towards Kenzaki who was blowing the smoke off the barrel of his gun like a cowboy. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"Oi, Shonen!" barked Okami. "Stop making eyes and kick some ass!"

"Stupid zombies!" growled Raion. He was twirling his naginata around and using it to shred the zombies.

"Foul beasts! You shall not stop us!" proclaimed Byakko. He was using his massive strength to crush the zombies and pound them into mush.

"You're keeping me from a harem of barely-clad girls! Get outta my way!" roared Buraki as he began blasting the zombies. Their bodies were quickly turned to ash and Buraki kept on firing.

* * *

Damien sensed as his enemies were getting close. His attention then shifted towards Nami who was pleasurably torturing Rosalinda. She licked, nibbled and sucked on the bound girl's nipples as she rubbed her thumb against the girl's vagina. Damien too was being taken care off as he had a slave girl giving him head as he watched the show.

"Oh…yes!" he groaned. He pressed the slave-girl's head down on his member as he came into her mouth, forcing her to swallow before roughly shoving her away.

Rosalinda whimpered, desperately trying to hold in her cries of pleasure. What Nami was doing was exactly what her lover would've done to her. Rosalinda didn't want anyone else touching her but while she was trapped she had no choice as the sexual torture continued. Still, she wouldn't give Nami or Damien the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Her screams of euphoria were only for Katherine.

"Damn, you're stubborn," said Nami as she pulled away from Rosalinda, seconds before she could come. "Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

Rosalina cursed, "Fuck…you…"

SLAP!

A red hand print now occupied Rosalinda's face.

"You best not to insult your betters while you're in no position to do so, slut," warned Nami before she went towards Damien. "So, are they getting close?"

"They are, and we'll be ready," said Damien.

"Well, leave one of them for me to play with," said Nami as she climbed onto his lap.

"I will," he promised as he stroked her back tenderly. "I will…"

* * *

Shadow Element 13: Damn, Damien is one sick bastard isn't he? Well, the others are getting closer to their final confrontation with the Dark Lord. That's gonna be one hell of a battle.

ZK Chromedragozoid: OK, a lot of you may agree that Katherine/Sauron is completely evil. However, she does have a heart…even if it is demonic. She loves Rosalinda and that's no lie.


End file.
